At The Beach
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Alex's attempts at manipulating Olivia go awry during a vacation at the beach, with unexpectedly pleasant results for both of them. A/O, Magnetic Resistance universe.


**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**AN:** Takes place in the **Magnetic Resistance** universe. I wrote this while on vacation in Ocean City, MD, and figured that since Abbie lives a hop, skip, and a jump away in DC, Alex and Olivia might very well spend a few days at the beach during a visit...

* * *

...

**At The Beach:**

...

"You remembered the beach towels?"

"Yes."

"My prescription sunglasses? Their case?"

"Yes..."

"The SPF 50 facial sunscreen?"

_"Yes."_

"What about-"

"For the love of God, YES! We remembered everything. You made a list so that we wouldn't leave anything behind at Abbie's..." Olivia concentrated on relaxing her white-knuckled hands, easing her grip on the steering wheel. Alex owned several cars, most of which remained unused until the mood struck her, but this particular vehicle belonged to Abbie. The sporty red convertible had seemed appropriate for their trip to the beach, and Alex had 'confiscated' it (without much protest from Carmichael, who got to spend the next few days driving Alex's very expensive, Italian-imported Lamborghini).

Fortunately, they were more than half way to the coast with only an hour to go. Alex, however, was not a patient woman, and she did not take vacations willingly. Olivia supposed it was hypocritical of her to criticize her lover, but at least she _tried_ to enjoy her time off. Alex just got more and more miserable until she was back at work... unless Olivia distracted her.

"I just want to make sure we didn't leave anything important behind." Alex pouted, folding her arms over her breasts and slouching in the passenger's seat like a petulant child. Even though she was irritated, Olivia was hard-pressed to keep from smiling. Sulking was something that the calm, collected attorney rarely did, and the sight was just too cute.

"You always worry. We're on vacation. If we forgot something, we'll buy a replacement when we get there."

"Did you-" Alex began, but Olivia interrupted her before she could list more items.

"Yes!"

Alex frowned. "You didn't even let me finish asking."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure one of us packed it," said Olivia, struggling to keep her voice calm. Alex knew how to make her feel safe and loved, how to bring her unimaginable pleasure, and also how to push every one of her buttons. If she hadn't been afraid of sounding like her deceased mother, Olivia would have threatened to turn the car around and banish Alex to the back seat. Of course, there was no back seat in the convertible, so that idea wouldn't have worked anyway.

Olivia knew of only one way to shut Alex up, and it was impossible to do while driving. Instead, she turned up the music and pretended to ignore her fretting girlfriend. She adored Alex and loved her to pieces, but she absolutely despised being stuck in a car with her for any length of time, especially when there was packing involved.

"I wanted to know if you brought your handcuffs..."

Olivia's eyes left the rear view mirror. She glanced sideways at her lover, raising her eyebrows. "You didn't ask me to pack those, but they're in the green suitcase," she said, her mood improving slightly at the suggestive question. Perhaps convincing Alex to have a good time on this vacation would not be as difficult as she thought.

"The ugly green one that I told you not to bring?" Alex asked, sounding disappointed. "The handle is broken and I don't like the color."

Any pleasant feelings that Alex had stirred in her were quickly forgotten, and her annoyance returned full force. The detective resisted the temptation to bang her head on the horn. "It was the right size for three days' worth of clothes," she said, lifting one hand from the steering wheel to rub away the ache in her jaw. She had been clenching her teeth for most of the two-hour drive so far.

"You should have brought the black one-"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Alex, everything is fine! I should have brought a gag instead of the damn handcuffs! Now _please_ shut up, or I swear I'll find a station with nothing but country music and turn it up as loud as it'll go."

Alex gave her a frosty glare over the tops of her black-rimmed glasses. "Olivia Benson, you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Even Alex Cabot was not brave enough to call Olivia's bluff, and she managed to keep her questions to a minimum for the remainder of the drive.

Olivia had hoped Alex would be too tired after their drive to ask for beach time on the first day, but the attorney was insistent. They had to go to the beach_right away_ to find the perfect spot for their umbrella and chairs. Since Alex had been (mostly) well behaved for the last hour of the drive through Maryland, Olivia acquiesced, even though she was stuck carrying both chairs and the umbrella herself while Alex shouldered their light beach bag.

"I'm surprised you let us check in and change first," Olivia mumbled, but Alex was too far ahead of her to hear the words. She had no idea why her lover was in such a hurry. It was already four thirty and most of the daytime beachgoers were heading back to shower before dinner. There were only a few scattered umbrellas left on the beach.

Although Alex had her pick of locations, the blonde took several minutes to choose the perfect spot, even going so far as to change her mind twice. "All right, if you want to move again, you're digging up the umbrella and pitching it yourself," said Olivia. Her back, which was already aching from the long drive, was even sorer after carrying the umbrella, digging a hole for it, and screwing it into the wet sand.

"It's fine," Alex said dismissively, ignoring Olivia's irritated tone and staring out at the ocean. Stripping off the white t-shirt that she had worn over her bikini for the walk across the beach, she stretched out on one of the towels and switched her glasses (Olivia's favorite pair) for some shades with the same prescription. "Liv, could you do me?"

Olivia, who had been gazing out at the choppy blue waters of the Atlantic, turned back to Alex with wide eyes – until she noticed the bottle of sunscreen in her lover's hand. "Oh," she said, slightly disappointed and slightly relieved. "Sure, sweetie."

"Thanks," Alex said, handing Olivia the bottle of sunscreen and flipping on to her stomach, untying her top so that the detective could cover her entire back. "I really don't want to burn." Olivia swallowed nervously and squirted some of the lotion onto her hand, covering Alex's smooth, peaches-and-cream shoulders with the cold white sunscreen. She ignored the untied strap, the warm pull between her legs, and the buff lifeguard that was watching them out of the corner of his eye and focused on covering every inch of skin. She didn't want Alex to burn, either.

...

Olivia's mood did not improve during the afternoon. First, there were the overly tanned muscle heads that insisted on ogling her girlfriend (a large number of them were also looking at Olivia, but she did not notice). Alex didn't discourage them, and she even smiled at a few passers-by.

When Olivia left to grab some pizza and subs for dinner, Alex changed her mind and requested blue crabs, adding twenty minutes to her drive. She complained about the temperature of the water ("absolutely frigid") and the sand ("my feet have second degree burns"), fretted over the freckles that were appearing across the bridge of her nose ("I look hideous!"), and did her best to drive Olivia insane.

Alex insisted that Olivia reapply her sunscreen two more times, which both annoyed and aroused her, especially when she caught a glimpse of a hard pink nipple peeking out from the side of Alex's top as she shifted to rest her chin on her folded hands. She adjusted her lover's top so that no one else would see, but the damage was done. Olivia's swimsuit, which was already uncomfortable and filled with sand in awkward places, felt even more constricting.

By the time they returned to their room for a shower, Olivia's irritation had grown exponentially. Alex confiscated the shower, refusing to share it with Olivia ("it's too small") and claiming that she would "only be five minutes" – both obvious lies.

When five minutes turned in to thirty, Olivia got tired of waiting and decided to join her lover. However, when she stripped and pulled back the curtain to step under the spray, Alex climbed out past her and reached for her aloe lotion. Sulking, Olivia did not try to coax her back in, figuring that she could use a few minutes alone to get her temper back under control. It did not help that the water was icy cold.

"Damn it, Alex, you've been driving me crazy all day," she said five minutes later as she exited the bathroom, toweling off her wet hair. Alex, looking completely unrepentant, was sprawled in the middle of their hotel bed, not caring that she was dripping all over the sheets. She was wearing one of the detective's nightshirts, which was also dripping wet and clinging to her in a way that made Olivia's pulse jump. "Sometimes, I just want to put you over my knee."

The comment was casual, meant as a joke, but when deep, intense blue eyes, almost the same color as the ocean, focused on Olivia's, the brunette realized that Alex had taken it seriously. In fact...

"Oh, please, Alex, tell me you didn't..."

The blonde's raised eyebrow was answer enough. To anyone else, the attorney would have appeared cool and collected, but Olivia noticed the slight twitch of her jaw, the brief flash of embarrassment in her eyes, and the tight press of her lips.

Olivia groaned. "You couldn't have just asked instead of trying to trick me in to it with some kind of deluded plan?" she said, dropping the towel onto the bedroom floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I had no clue you were even interested in... something like that... but pestering me for an entire day wasn't necessary."

"I suppose I was hoping I wouldn't need to ask..." Alex trailed off, looking at Olivia. "I'm not used to talking about sex, even with a lover. Blame the stifling atmosphere of my upbringing, if you want." Although she was the product of a privileged household, Alex Cabot was far from a spoiled brat. _I should have suspected that something strange was going on behind those innocent blue eyes,_ Olivia thought.

Relieved and a little amused at the explanation for her girlfriend's strange behavior, the brunette decided to offer some comfort. "Do you want to talk about this?" Olivia asked, reaching for the abandoned towel and using it to help dry Alex's hair.

"I suppose we should." Alex's normal aura of confidence and professionalism had returned, and the small physical signs of her embarrassment were gone. The emotion behind them, however, was not. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you today, Olivia." The apology was stiff and somewhat formal, a result of her lingering discomfort, but it was sincere. "It was stupid..."

"Not stupid," Olivia cooed, pulling her girlfriend, wet t-shirt and all, against her chest and holding her tight. Alex snorted. "Okay, maybe a little stupid. Let me tell you, the annoying brat routine is not attractive on you, Cabot. You're too good at it." Alex hid her face in Olivia's neck, mumbling something into her skin, and the detective had a hard time making out the words. "What, sweetie?"

"I said, 'it's about control, I guess'."

_Ah, so that's what she wants._ A slow smile spread across Olivia's face, her eyes narrowing. _That, I can deliver. _Looking up from her cozy place against Olivia's shoulder, Alex's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Olivia's expression seemed almost... predatory.

"You want me to control you." The words sent a delicious tingle along Alex's spine, and Olivia could feel her body shuddering against her side. "You want me to prove that you're mine. That I can do anything I want to you. That I can push you as far as I want, make you do whatever I please. Is that it, Lex?"

Yes, that was it exactly. How could Olivia read her so clearly? Sometimes, Alex thought that her lover knew her better than she knew herself. She pushed herself further on to Olivia's lap, hoping that the detective wanted the same thing she did, praying that she was thinking the same thoughts, feeling the same desire.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," she tried again, hoping to smooth over the last of the tension between them so that her advances would be welcome. "Next time, I promise to talk to you instead of trying to manipulate you." Alex was the queen of manipulation, and the detective found it almost... cute... that she had been unsuccessful this time and ended up embarrassing herself instead.

Olivia smiled slowly, the seductive, breathy quality of her voice making Alex's skin prickle. "I forgave you already." Her hands began to stroke Alex's back through the thin shirt, toying with the hem. "But there's one thing I want to get straight between us. For a sweet little thing like you? A spanking is a reward, not a punishment."

God, that voice. And the words. If anyone else in the world had tried talking to her like that, Alex would have verbally (and perhaps physically) castrated them in a hot second. But with Olivia... Alex bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"And I suppose I don't deserve a reward after how I treated you," she said, suddenly realizing that, except for the white, fluffy towel trapped between them and her shirt, both of them were completely naked. Instinctively, her hands went to the opening of the towel and started tugging it free.

"Oh, I don't know... it took a lot of guts to come clean with me. Maybe that kind of bravery deserves a reward." Leaning back on the bed, Olivia reached for the abandoned bottle of aloe lotion at its foot. The towel pulled lower, revealing the tops of her breasts, and Alex's eyes grew wider, fixed on the newly revealed skin. "You got a lot of sun this afternoon, sweetie."

"The curse of the fair-skinned..."

"Maybe I should rub some of this on your back?"

More than okay with that idea, Alex pulled off her thin shirt and threw it across the room, turning on to her stomach and giving Olivia access to bare flesh. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the cap being flipped open and the slight creak of the mattress as Olivia moved closer, almost straddling her. She flinched slightly as the cold lotion touched her pink skin, but let out a satisfied sigh as Olivia's hands began a slow, gentle massage. "Mmm, you spoil me," Alex purred, keeping her eyes closed. "If I promise never to annoy you on vacation again, will you do this every day?"

Olivia laughed. "I do this for you every day already." A slight exaggeration, but not that far from the truth, either. "If you had your way, I would be your full time massage therapist instead of a detective." Alex's muscles shifted under her skin as Olivia hit a sensitive spot near the wing of her shoulder blade. Apologetically, Olivia leaned forward and dropped a kiss over the base of Alex's spine. "Stop squirming so I can make it feel better."

"Just having your hands on me makes it feel better. If I could bottle you and sell you, I'd make a fortune."

Olivia decided not to mention that Alex already had a fortune. "You wouldn't sell me," she joked instead. "You'd want to keep me all to yourself."

"You know me too well. Oh!" Alex gasped as Olivia's hands spread more lotion along her calves, pausing to stroke the backs of her knees before working out the stiffness in her legs. Smiling at the attorney's reaction, Olivia began a slightly deeper massage of her lover's inner thighs, no longer worried about irritating her sunburn. Alex's legs had mostly been spared. _And what lovely legs they are..._

By the time that the lawyer's thighs had been thoroughly explored, the atmosphere had shifted away from relaxation and towards excitement. Alex bit her lip, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a groan as Olivia's hands moved higher, dipping between her legs for a single teasing second before crawling up to squeeze two firm cheeks. When the hands were removed, Alex began to protest, but stopped when she realized that Olivia was only pouring out more lotion.

"Oh, do I get the full treatment? Are you going to do my front next?" she asked hopefully.

"Mmm-mm. I have other-" another firm squeeze, "-plans for you." The possibilities racing through her head, Alex wondered if her heart would pound its way out of her chest. She consciously slowed her breathing, relaxing against Olivia's touch and giving herself permission to enjoy whatever her lover had in mind. "Now," Olivia said with one last firm pinch to her backside, "you say stop, and it's over. Anything else is fine. Try not to bother the neighbors."

Briefly, Alex wondered why she would bother the elderly retired couple next door (deviant lesbian behavior aside). All thoughts of the Dobsons, however, were driven completely out of her mind as Olivia brought her right palm down with a firm, decisive smack. "OW! Olivia, what the – Aah! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." Panting heavily, Alex shifted slightly onto her side, staring over her shoulder at two stinging red handprints.

Olivia, who was also admiring her handiwork, only smirked when she caught Alex looking. At some point, she had dropped the towel, leaving her completely naked. As surprised as she was at the turn of events, Alex was still transfixed by the sight. "Turn that pretty head back around and get on your knees." Alex stared at her, as frozen and pale as a marble statue. "I said," Olivia repeated, giving her lover another swat, "turn back around. And get on your knees."

Vaguely, Alex realized that the sting was fading, only to be replaced with a warm, tingling ache that was almost pleasant. She began to remember that this had been her idea in the first place, and since Olivia seemed willing, she wanted to see it through. With a dramatic sigh, she turned back around, transferring her weight to her hands and knees. "If I must," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Even though it was exactly what she wanted – desperately wanted – the intensity and need frightened her.

"Oh no, little girl, that's _not_ how we're playing this. You asked for a spanking, and I'm giving it to you. Even though this is supposed to be a reward, I'm not against using it to take you down a peg or two, either. Drop the attitude, or we stop right now."

"Attitude?" Alex asked, looking back over her shoulder for a second time.

Olivia's fingers gripped her chin and turned her head firmly back around. Meanwhile, her other hand was drawing soft, lazy patterns around the red handprints that she had just left on Alex's pale skin. Gradually, the tight coiling of her muscles relaxed as she accepted the gentler touch.

"Hey, next time you're on top, you can show me all the attitude you want, baby, but right now..."

The series of sharp, stinging blows made Alex cry out again, but this time, there were no distinguishable words. The blonde felt her throat tighten and her legs begin to shake as she struggled to ignore the pain, which was definitely noticeable, but by no means intolerable. After a few shaking breaths, the fierce sting turned into a dull throb that was actually... nice.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when she felt a pulse of heat somewhere deep inside of her, but it did. It was one thing to become aroused while imagining a spanking – especially one delivered by Olivia Benson – and quite another to feel yourself becoming excited during the real thing. Alex shuddered as warm gloss painted her inner thighs, leaving behind a cold bite as the air touched her wetness. She almost lost her balance when Olivia, who had definitely noticed, paused to cup her protectively, possessively, with her hand.

A teasing, gentle touch brushed between Alex's legs, toying with her, a sharp contrast to the earlier pain. She gasped as two fingers filled her, stretching her, making her feel even more exposed, more vulnerable. Instead of fighting it, she welcomed the feeling, sighing softly to show her approval. The blonde attorney kept up a cold, distant façade most of the time, and moments like this – moments where she could let go and allow herself to _feel_ without being afraid, were precious to her.

The brief reprieve did not last long. Olivia's fingers, which had been curling inside her, stroking in just the right spot, suddenly disappeared, and Alex felt the mattress move beneath her as Olivia shifted. "Liv... no... don't go..." Alex pleaded, terrified that this sudden stop was going to be her punishment.

"I'm coming back. Don't move."

Fighting back tears – tears of emotional release, of unsatisfied pleasure, and of temporary pain – Alex forced herself to stare straight ahead, focusing on the wooden stain of the headboard. She was alert to every small sound in the bedroom, to every flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, and she almost sobbed with relief when she felt Olivia's breasts against her back, Olivia's arms around her, Olivia's lips against her earlobe. She shuddered, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin, and groaned again when her lover pulled away. "No," she whispered again, almost losing her resolve and turning around to face the detective. Before she could move, something hard struck her upper thigh with a very audible _smack_.

At the same time, the teasing fingers filled her again, picking up a steady rhythm this time. Alex's arms gave out and she fell forwards, burying her face in the pillow, but not daring to move the lower half of her body in case Olivia decided to stop again. A few tears escaped, but she ignored them, trying to figure out what the hell Olivia was using on her while those talented fingers drove her out of her mind. While the pace of her hand remained steady, the blows to her already-sensitive skin seemed completely random.

When she felt the scrape of plastic bristles against her knee, Alex realized that Olivia was using the back of a hairbrush. It was certainly not what she had expected, but she supposed that even handsome, brooding detectives didn't carry paddles or crops around with them on vacation. Secretly, Alex doubted that she would have been able to handle something that... forbidden, especially since she had very little experience with this side of her sexuality.

Just as all of the sensations began to smear together into an enjoyable red blur, Alex heard a loud 'thump' behind her as Olivia tossed away the brush and let out a low, frustrated growl. "Good Lord, Alex," she panted as she launched herself at the blonde, flipping her over and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?"

Alex tried to come up with a witty reply, but her thoughts scattered to the wind as Olivia thrust inside of her harder, deeper, her thumb sweeping across her over and over again in straining circles. It was all she could do to wrap her legs around Olivia's hips and enjoy the ride.

The surprise assault had her screaming Olivia's name into the olive skin of her shoulder, biting down with her teeth as wave after wave of bliss crashed over her. Still not satisfied, both of them clung to each other, ignoring stiff muscles and sunburned skin (and, in Alex's case, some very colorful bruises). Alex only escaped Olivia's arms when she began to kiss her way across the detective's chest and down her stomach, licking her lips as her lover's legs parted for her.

...

For Olivia, the next day proved to be a vast improvement on the first (excluding the intimate time spent with Alex in their seaside hotel room). Alex, however, found it to be a trial. Her sunburn was giving her chills again. The Dobsons, who she had run in to while limping to the elevator, gave her curious looks.

When she and Olivia made it to the beach, Alex realized with more than a little horror that the marks on her behind and upper thighs were clearly visible below the line of her swimsuit. While this pleased Olivia – she enjoyed the fact that the muscular beach bunnies could see that Alex belonged to her – it embarrassed Alex to no end.

Later, after a very long shower, Olivia suggested that they explore along the boardwalk and get something to eat. Alex agreed, eager to cover her marks from the night before. Walking was difficult for her, but sitting down was even worse. The intimate, teasing suggestions that Olivia whispered in the pink shell of her ear only made things harder.

Finally, after a shaved ice (cherry flavored, which helped improve her mood), Alex talked her lover into a game of mini golf. Alex wanted to play the dinosaur-themed course. Olivia wanted to play the underwater-themed course. Olivia got her way, and beat her by five strokes. She also won a free game by getting a hole-in-one on the mobile nineteenth hole. Alex did not. Feeling a little pity for her girlfriend, Olivia agreed to play a second game on the dinosaur-themed course to keep Alex from sulking. She won that game as well.

"Oh, come on, you'd kick my ass if I just let you win," Olivia said, refusing to feel any guilt.

"You already beat mine yesterday," Alex muttered, glancing to one side to make sure that a nearby family of four could not hear her. "You didn't have to repeat the process today."

"Do you want to?" Olivia asked. Alex turned away from the family, focusing on her lover.

"Want to what?"

"A repeat," Olivia suggested casually. "Without the fighting beforehand."

"A repeat?" Alex parroted. She paused, pretending to consider. Finally, she gave in and nodded her head. She definitely did want a repeat of yesterday evening – after she got the chance to pay Olivia back in full (and after she had regained her ability to sit down without wincing).


End file.
